harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Declaration of a New Order (THE)
The Declaration of a New Order was a proclamation made by Supreme Chancellor Harrison Hord in 0 ATC, both as an address to an Extraordinary Session of the Galactic Senate and to the general populace. In it, he proclaimed himself Emperor of the galaxy and outlined his vision of transforming the thenceforth-abolished Galactic Republic into his new Galactic Empire. He also declared the Clone Wars over and announced the deaths of the Separatist leaders. The anniversary of the Declaration of a New Order was celebrated as Empire Day. Full text And with their deaths, I can declare to you, citizens of the civilized galaxy, that on this day we mark a transition. For thousands of years, the Republic stood as the crowning achievement of civilized beings. But as with all civilized beings, there is always conflict, for it within our very nature. And it is no lie that the Republic knows conflict...we know conflict. Conflict which was born from within the Republic, and which has plagued us across the generations. But as it was born, so it was ended, for the Republic still prevails! Several days ago, the entire galaxy was witness to an historical event, which will be remembered until the very end of time itself, for after more than five thousand years, the Sith and the Republic have made peace. But it would have not been possible without your support, and now the fruits of your labour are harvested. But while he have prevailed, we have also witness the most horrendous flaws of the Republic. Flaws which must be eliminated, otherwise those who are our enemies may seek to locate them, and use them against us. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning. If the Republic is to look towards the future, then we must leave its failing in the past, carrying with us only the glories which we achieved. But for that, the Republic has to evolve. Our glorious Republic cannot just look towards the future, for it has to step into it as well. And so, in order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for eternity. An Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body and a sovereign ruler chosen for life. An Empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new constitution! An Empire of laws, not of politicians! An Empire devoted to the preservation of a just society! By bringing the entire galaxy under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the Republic in its later years will never take root. Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law. Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: those who challenge Imperial resolve will be crushed. We have taken on a task that will be difficult, but the people of the Empire are ready for the challenge. Because of our efforts, the galaxy has traded war for peace and anarchy for stability. Billions of beings now look forward to a secure future. The Empire will grow as more planets feel the call, from the Rim to the wilds of unknown space. Imperial citizens must do their part. Join our grand star fleet. Become the eyes of the Empire by reporting suspected insurrectionists. Travel to the corners of the galaxy to spread the principles of the New Order to barbarians. Build monuments and technical wonders that will speak of our glory for generations to come. The clone troopers, now proudly wearing the name of Imperial Stormtroopers, have tackled the dangerous work of fighting our enemies on the front lines. Many have died in their devotion to the Empire. Imperial citizens would do well to remember their example. The New Order of peace will triumph over the shadowy secrecy of rebels. The direction of our course is clear. I will lead the Empire to glories beyond imagining. We have been tested, but we have emerged stronger. We move forward as one people: the Imperial citizens of the new Galactic Empire. We will prevail. Ten thousand years of peace begin today. We will celebrate the anniversary of this day as Empire Day. For the sake of our children. For our children's children! For the next ten thousand years! Safety! Security! Justice and peace! '' ''Say it with me! Safety, Security, Justice, and Peace! Safety, Security, Justice, and Peace! Appearances Shadows of the Sith (first appearance) Category:Events Category:Great Galactic War events